


we're not promised tomorrow

by stydiasredstring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x10 spec fic, Confessions, F/M, Love, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: When Lydia and Stiles have a few seconds alone, will she finally tell him what she's been holding back?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of emotions about the upcoming episode. And like any other writer, I had to get them out. Enjoy.

“I’ll go to the hospital with Melissa, and see if we can’t find Scott and Liam,” Stiles said, as he dropped her hand, looking around the locker room. “You stay here with my dad and Mason. Maybe if we can split the Ghost Riders from Douglas, we stand a better chance.”

He was in problem solving mode, and she loved it. She could watch him figure things out all day. But she also felt the rising panic of them splitting up again. The pain of him slowing moving further from her side was almost enough to bring her to her knees. She didn’t want to let him go. Not when there was so much left unsaid.

“Stiles, wait.”

He was pushing lacrosse sticks out of the way, the clattering of wood on concrete drowning out her voice in the empty space.

He pulled out a baseball bat, a smile creeping across his face, before he turned back to her. “Promise me you’ll get to my dad and stick with him while I go find Scott?”

She nodded, but she took a step closer to him. “We need to talk first.”

“We’re kind of on the clock here Lydia,” he said, torn between the door and her. “Can it wait?”

She wanted to tell him yes. That of course their friends and family, the whole town really, was more important than this. But it didn’t feel that way.

He made a move towards the door and she couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“I didn’t say it back.”

He froze. And for a moment she felt like she had stopped time all together. But then he was turning to face her, a mix of confusion and hope on his face.

“What are you–”

“That night,” she cut him off. She wanted to get it out, before she crumbled. “The night the Ghost Riders took you. You were trying to get me to find a way to remember.”

“Lydia I know, I know I put a lot on you then. I’m sorry.”

“You told me you loved me,” she said as she looked around. They were in the locker room. It was almost too fitting. “And I don’t think you really understood, how strong those words were going to stick with me.”

He dropped the bat, but she didn’t hear it. Not when all her senses were tuned into Stiles walking closer to her.

“Remember that day I kissed you.” He was smiling. Stupid question, because of course he’d remember. “That day, something changed. I knew it the second it happened. But I was scared. I was scared that this could be real. Because I had never had that. And I was scared that I’d lose you. And somehow not admitting my feelings would make it better if that ever happened.”

“Lydia…”

“You became my best friend Stiles,” she pressed, shaking her head when his hands came to rest on her cheeks. “You somehow worked your way right through every single defense I put around my heart, and you made it your home. But I still thought we had time. I thought we had forever. And then the Ghost Riders came, and suddenly we didn’t have anything.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I love you Stiles,” she said, wrapping her fists into his shirt. “I love you, and I should have said it. I should have said it after we kissed, or before you got with Malia, or after you broke up. I should have told you before the Ghost Riders took you away. You deserved to know, and I can’t wait anymore. I can’t.”

He pulled her to him, covering her lips with his own, in a fevered kiss. Every rushing thought she had in her head quieted. The only thing she thought and felt was Stiles against her. Their first kiss had been soft and calm, but this one, this one opened worlds inside her. She could see the future burning between them, and she wanted it as desperately as she could ever want anything.

They broke apart, but Stiles didn’t move back, instead he smiled at her. The smile she knew had always been meant for her.

“I love you too,” he said, giving her one more quick kiss. “And we will have so much time to finish this conversation later. But I think we should probably deal with the supernatural danger first.”

“Right, danger.” She nodded, because she could barely speak with how close he was.

He finally broke their gaze as he moved to pick up the bat he’d dropped. “Promise me you’ll be safe?”

She couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m not the one using a baseball bat to battle the supernatural.”

He rolled his eyes. “Can’t mess with a classic.”

And with that he was off. Running towards the same thing that had ripped them apart weeks before. But she wasn’t filled with dread. Not anymore. She knew they would do whatever they could to fight their way back to each other. It took to fight their way back to one another. She wouldn’t lose Stiles again.


End file.
